


Battle Ready

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Tactile, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lull in the kaiju attacks stresses out the Jaegers, particularly Striker Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an AU in which the Jaegers are sentient

Striker Eureka buzzed with energy across from Gipsy Danger, his battle systems humming with repressed activity. Gipsy could sympathise, as his own systems struggled to keep his weapons under control. It had been too long since a kaiju attack and their bodies ached for battle - to do what they were created to do.

The ocean around them was deceptively calm and barren, save for a few rock formations scattered about. Civilization was miles away from them, while the Breach was just over the horizon. “Just a precaution," their Marshalls had told them, and Gipsy could respect that.

Striker’s plating rattled audibly in the silence. He was a Jaeger of pure power and speed, a new war machine built to be better than the old models. As such, he was taking this break harder than the others, and Gipsy winced in sympathy. 

They moved closer together, until their chests nearly brush against each other. The remaining fish around them, the one’s not scared away by their initial entrance, darted around them as they went. Up close, it was easier to see just how bad Striker was. While Gipsy was a little shaky himself, Striker was literally trembling where he stood, barely able to stand.

Gipsy bumped his face against Striker’s affectionately. The action seemed to stir the other Jaeger, whose servos hovered above Gipsy’s waist questioningly. Glancing down at the awaiting servos, Gipsy gave a subtle nod of approval. Systems whining, Striker grasped Gipsy, slamming him up against a nearby formation.

Wincing, Gipsy’s battle protocols hummed into action at the sudden act, his turbine spinning rhythmically. Striker didn’t seem to notice, his frame covering Gipsy’s as he hoisted him against the rock. Gipsy’s processor raced as he struggled to contain himself, the turbine slowly halting as he managed to rein in his systems.

He didn’t mind the rough treatment, mainly because he understood that Striker needed this. Squirming in order to get comfortable, his engine let out a small purr as Striker pulled his legs around his waist, his pelvic plating grinding against Gipsy’s. 

Striker gripped the other Jaeger’s aft tightly, his digits leaving dents in the plating. He grinded harshly into Gipsy, his motions fast and rough. Gipsy’s engines roared with pleasure, ecstasy shooting up his neural net.  He arched against the rock, reciprocating Striker as best as he could.

Crackles of energy popped off of Striker’s frame as pounded Gipsy against the rock, the organic material cracking under the weight of the two Jaegers. Gipsy gripped Striker’s shoulders tightly, the energy travelling through his digits and into his core. He shivered at the feeling.

The energy continued to flow between them, Striker’s thrusts becoming more brutal as the pleasure came to a crescendo. Gipsy arched against Striker, his legs tightening around the other Jaeger.

Striker’s engine growled loudly at the energy between them snapped suddenly and his processor was overwhelmed with pleasure as he stilled against Gipsy, his systems glitching as he lost himself in pleasure. Beneath him, Gipsy was doing much of the same, albeit at a much less intense level.

Both Jaeger’s systems rebooted as they came down from their pleasure high, their processors much clearer than what they were initially. Striker pried his digits away from Gipsy’s aft, the other wincing as he let his legs down. Striker rubbed at the dents in apology, to which Gipsy waved him off.

Their battle systems were dormant for now, thankfully, and hopefully this break wouldn’t last much longer.


End file.
